Becoming God
by ZilSepam
Summary: "Leave it to you to say one of the most romantic things I've ever heard using stupid alchemy."


Becoming God

They laid there quietly; the only sounds audible being the whispers of the late night breeze and the heavy breathing of two intertwined lovers. The aura of the room sang of happiness and contentment as the couple tightened their holds on one another.

Blue eyes gazed softly at the moonlit ceiling, smiling sweetly to nothing as she lost herself in thought. For once in her life, the world made perfect sense to her. She snuggled into the warmth of the man holding her closely and thought, whole-heartedly, that good things truly come to those who wait. After all the waiting she had to do, she damn well deserved the life she had now. Even still, she couldn't stop herself from being grateful beyond all reason, especially after a day like today. If going through everything she went through in the past meant she could have one day like this, she would do it all again a hundred times over. She would wait for him again, just to hold him like she was in that moment.

The man stared down at her with a sense of pride and awe. Twirling strands of her tousled hair, he smiled a genuine crooked grin to himself. Although he still struggled with choking on air or flushing into a horrible sweat over the thought of expressing himself at times, he loved her with every fiber of his being. Despite his attempts to leave her behind and never look back (and damn, did he want to kick himself with his left leg for that), he could never break the bonds that tied them or hinder her faith in his mission. It wasn't the same as burning his house down. Oh no, she would have risen from the ashes and sought him out, bashing him in the head a few times with a metal tool of death. He chuckled mentally at the thought and inwardly admitted that he was thankful she had such a stubborn streak. In more ways than he'd like to admit, she was the reason he could keep moving forward when he believed all hope was lost. It was she that helped him back on his feet, in every aspect of the term, and it was she that made it possible for him to atone for his sins. He promise her half of his life, but after everything they went through, he owed her so much more.

"How are you feeling?" He whispered into her hair. She smiled warmly and pressed her cheek to his chest.

"Pleasantly numb." She sighed, and couldn't help but release a slight giggle after thinking about the events that led to her current state. "How about you?"

"Pretty great." He grinned, and gave his shoulders a pleasant stretch, but not with enough exertion to cause the dear woman any discomfort. "Not to brag or anything, but I have to say I was pretty damn awesome tonight." He shot the darkness a cocky grin and the woman, accustom to his ego-boosting antics, simply rolled her eyes.

"Honestly, Ed." She sighed. "If you like yourself so much, you can just do it by yourself."

"Well, excuse me for giving myself a damn pat on the back, Ms. 'Pleasantly Numb'." Ed huffed. "After all the work I did, I figured someone should congratulate me." He let out a quick 'hmph!, and shot his head to the side in exaggerated irritation, and the woman playfully punched him in the side.

"You're an idiot if you can't decipher 'pleasantly numb' as a compliment." She retorted. "Plus," She added as she lightly, almost shyly, placed a hand on her lower stomach. "I think this proves that you're some kind of good."

Any rebuttal Ed began to formulate was eradicated from his mind, and he turned his attention back to the woman in his arms. His eyes traveled from the top of her head, down the curves of her chest and hips, and centered at her still firm and slender waist. Today really was an amazing day, and not just for the blushingly outstanding events that took place only a short while before. Earlier that morning, the couple had found out some amazing news. Life-changing news; the kind of news that truly tests the bonds of a wedded couple. They had only just gotten used to titles of husband and wife, and now, in approximately seven and a half months, they'll earn the new title of parents. "Mom" and "Dad"; a set of titles that both struck fear into their hearts and an overwhelming burst of joy and euphoria. When they had gotten the news, they spent the entire day in a state of unified bliss, but now they were tiring down, and the logical halves of their brains were starting to overrun the emotional. They hadn't yet thought over or even spoke of all the details and the complete seriousness of the new change. Thoughts of uncertainty and worry had been eating away at him in the back of his mind, and now they were starting to overtake him; devouring his feelings of excitement and replacing them with negativity and fear.

"Hey Winry." Ed whispered. The woman lifted her head to meet with his glowing eyes; insecurity stirring within their molten gold hue. She propped herself up and tilted her head as she examined his thoughtful expression, "Yeah, Ed?" She replied. "What's up?"

"Do you.." He began, struggling to formulate his concerns without destroying the bit of serenity still embedded in their night. "How do you feel about all of this?" He glanced at her to see if her expression gave any hint of worry or insecurity. Winry blinked a couple of times, and smiled slightly as she began to decipher his question. "You mean being parents?" Ed nodded his head and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear, letting his hand linger against her jawline.

"Well, I haven't overanalyzed it like you probably are right now." She chuckled, and brought her hand up to place on top of his. "But I think overall I'm happy."

"You aren't… Scared?" He asked, twisting his hand around to lace into hers. Even though he had regained his right arm years ago, he still relished in the ability to feel her skin with it.

"Of course I'm scared, Ed." She answered, giving his hand a gentle squeeze. "I think every woman is scared when they're pregnant, whether it's planned or not. I mean, we're only twenty, and we certainly weren't planning on starting a family so early.."

"We hadn't even talked about starting a family." He interrupted, and dared to look into her moonlit eyes. Winry furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, then softened her face as she began to understand her husband's worry. She brought her free hand up to caress his cheek. "Ed, if you're worried that I didn't want kids, stop right now. I know that I seem like my only ambition is to be the best automail engineer in the world, but I've also always wanted to be a mother. This isn't going to stop me from realizing my dreams, and you didn't do anything to make me resent you. The whole activity was consensual, after all." She smiled lovingly at him, giving his hand another reassuring squeeze. The hard expression he wore softened only just, and he looked down at their hands once more. Winry removed her hand from his face and instinctively tried to tuck her hair behind her ear, only to remember that it had already been done. Her gaze fell to their hands as well, letting her fingers gently brush against his. She rested her head against the bed frame and whispered, "How do you feel about all of this?"

Ed furrowed his eyebrows, replaying the question in his mind. It helped lessen his worry that she wasn't upset at all over it, but in all sincerity, he wasn't exactly sure at that moment how he felt. All day he had been bursting with joy at the thought that he and his wife had created life; had done something alchemy could never do. He thought of how he had arrogantly attempted to bring his mother back to life, and the prices he and his brother paid for it. He tried his best not to let that mistake burden him anymore, but as he thought it over, perhaps it was his guilt from once trying to play God that was eating away at him now. He brought his attention back to his wife, and the smallest of smiles broke across his lips. There was no reason to feel guilt about what they had done. The life they had created was not formed from the blue lights of a transmutation circle (he couldn't do that now even if he wanted to). No, this life is new and unknown, made by an ancient dance of unified bodies; an archaic alchemy of the purest form. There was nothing that could be compared between the two different types of human transmutation. Not a damn thing.

He stared deeply into Winry's eyes. He loved the way the hue would change ever so slightly with her moods; icy cold with anger, clear skies when happy, purest blue when saddened, and now, deep as the moonlit sky as she waited patiently for a response. They were almost like mirrors when she looked out at the night sky, the freckles in her eyes imitating the stars, and the silver clouds mimicking the highlights in her irises. He was going to have a baby with this woman; his childhood friend, his mechanic, the woman with whom she shared his life. The woman who brought him a glimpse of hope during his darkest moments, her eyes shining like the lights that guided him down the right path. She was his moonlight; the moon to his sun. He chuckled at how cheesy his thoughts were sometimes. To compare them to the sun and the moon was so drastic and disgustingly romantic. Maybe Al really was rubbing off on him.

Instantly, his mind flashed back to an alchemic text he and his brother had studied during their journey to bring back their mother. One talking of the creation of the perfect being. They had only looked at it as a theory for human transmutation, but after tonight, it had been given a whole new meaning. _When the Sun, standing for masculinity, and the Moon, standing for femininity, come together as one, they create the perfect entity._ He played that sentence over and over in his head. How could he have not understood that before?

"Ed?" Winry whispered, pulling him out of thought. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." Ed stated, and smiled brightly. "You know, during my studies for human transmutation, I read a text talking about the sun and the moon joining together to create the perfect being. I thought it was a code on how to perform it, but after.. After that night I realized I was wrong." Winry listened intently, and Ed took a quick breath as he continued. "On The Promised Day, when the solar eclipse happened and that Father bastard thought he had turned into God, I then thought maybe that's what the text meant. It seemed to make sense, with everything that happened," He paused. "But now, I know I was wrong then, too." He tightened his grip on Winry's hand as a blush began to tint his cheeks.

"The Sun and the Moon don't combine to create God, they replicate God by creating life. The Sun and Moon stand for man and woman, and the perfect being is a child; pure and untainted by the horrors of humanity." He placed a slightly shaking hand on Winry's lower abdomen, and inhaled deeply. Winry's eyes pleaded for him to continue, looking as though her very life depended on his words. He stared deeply into them; gold reflecting into blue, as the sun reflects into the moon. "Together, you and I created a perfect being, and there's no alchemy in the world that could ever replicate what we did. You brought me the closest I'll ever get to understanding what God is, and this.." He said, as he looked down at his trembling hand, his face red and his nerves beginning to jumble. "I guess this is proof that God exists through humans, at least in the coming together of them. I guess what I'm trying to say is, I'm happy. More than happy. I mean, how could I not be?"

Ed glanced up at his wife and gasped. Almost in an instant, her arms were wrapped around his neck in a hug to end all hugs. It took Ed a moment to register what exactly had happened before he placed both arms around her and held her tightly. He could feel tears rolling down his neck, but it didn't make him tense or worried, for he could tell from the almost lightness in Winry's heaves that they were tears of joy. As they broke apart, Winry wiped her eyes with the back of her hand and grinned in between silent sobs.

"You big dummy." She stammered. "Leave it to you to say one of the most romantic things I've ever heard using stupid alchemy." Ed blinked a few times and rubbed his neck nervously, all while giving Winry a big, cheesy crooked grin. She took his face with both hands and kissed him with a soft intensity. When their lips separated, she leaned her forehead against his; gold and blue reflecting off one another once again.

"I love you, Alchemy Freak." She whispered. Ed smiled and kissed the tip of her nose, while placing his hand atop the crown of her head, playfully disheveling her hair.

"Love you too, Gearhead."

* * *

Author's Note: Hello! Um, the idea for this, I guess one-shot(?), kind of just came to me after watching an episode of Brotherhood and it wouldn't leave me alone. I've slowly been emerging myself in reading fan fiction, so I figured I'd try sharing it instead of just writing it in a notebook.

I'd really like to hear your opinions! You can leave a review or send me a message. I'll take what I can get. :)


End file.
